Internet networks are becoming increasingly complicated in order to handle increasing demands from users. As users continue to consume data at an ever-increasing rate, existing networks must expand and adapt in order to provide requested services. This demands reliable methods for determining information about the network. However, some methods of determining network information create notable overhead through the use of stateful packets and/or re-allocating routes that are already sending content using old data. There is an ever-present need for more reliable and accurate ways to determine real-time network information with a minimal impact on the network.